riftwakefandomcom-20200216-history
Yavanna
Geography & Climate Yavanna is a subcontinent in the world's southeast. It is widely regarded as being a world unto itself with a climate ranging from tropical to arid and even glacial. The Jade Gates and the Mountains of Mourn cast long shadows over the land. These giant ranges are perilous and often impassable. It is dominated by impenetrable rainforests and alluvial plains. The Noon River is the longest and widest river in the world, and most of Yavanna's people live along its banks in ancient cities. Along the coasts it is quite humid. History Yavanna was originally the cradle of human civilization, who settled along the banks of the Noon river. The first human city, Iskander, was established at the source of the river near the Mountains of Mourn. Over time it was divided between thousands of different Princes, the greatest of which were Iskander, Paraval, Rho, Sin, Baath, and Namaskar. During the bronze age many Princes were enthralled by an enchantress called the Parizade, and in vying for her favor they fought a bloody civil war. Only Iskander stood against these new suitors, however, its Prince lost the will to fight after slaying his own lover and surrendered. His people were spared and allowed to pass over the mountains, however, it was the middle of winter and so many perished the mountain passes are still littered with bones to this day. The first fortress-monasteries date to this time - originally built as a rearguard, they became dedicated to securing the passes, protecting travelers, and recovering the dead. The Parizade would later forbid ironworking. She is believed to be immortal, though only her companions have ever laid eyes upon her and only her suitors are permitted to speak to her. Her descendants are different from normal men - they live longer, have sharper senses, faster reflexes, and feel more keenly. The Tiberian Ocumene attempted to conquer Yavanna and for a moment was nearly successful, controlling the Great River. However, this proved to be a fruitless invasion after a 20 year quagmire they left Yavanna. Culture Today the Parizade is the mother of over 100 million children descended from both men and elves. These people live under a strict caste system defined by blood purity. The Suitor-Princes are placed at the top of this hierarchy and constantly vie for their mother's favor. They are as likely to go to war over her affections as they are to build dreamlike palaces, write poems, or carve her likeness into mountainsides. Yavanna is therefore in a constant state of upheaval. Trade The continent's plantations produce most of the world's tea, spices, and incense. Exotic plants and animals are also found in its forests. Although the secrets of ironworking are forbidden to the Princes there are fortress-monasteries in the Mountains of Mourn that forge finer steel than anywhere else in the world, enchanted with spells and the ashes of holy men. Yavanna's princes once dictated trade with Hue, bringing in rare dyes, inks, and silk. Technology Yavanna never left the bronze age, despite possessing vast iron reserves, because ironworking is forbidden. The Outcaste defy this law. Category:Continents Category:Human Civilizations Category:Elvish Civilizations Category:Regions Category:Nations